You smell nice
by bort-z
Summary: Mordió su labio inferior, intentando callar cualquier sonido, observando a Kageyama expectante.


Kageyama salió de la ducha mientras su pequeño compañero se encontraba leyendo una revista sobre su cama. Sabiendo que el mayor estaría en su habitación se había vestido antes de salir del baño. Con una toalla sobre su cabeza que mantenía su camisa no-tan-húmeda se sentó en la cama junto al rematador.

Repentinamente el más bajo salto de su lugar, dejando que la revista volara a través de la cama cayendo al piso y se acercó al colocador, quedando justo detrás de él.

"¡Kageyama-kun!~" comenzó en un tono juguetón "¿acaso quieres que te ayude a secar tu cabello?" Continuó mientras tomaba la toalla sin esperar respuesta alguna.

"Por supuesto que no, idiota" le gruñó, girándose para poder recuperar aquel objeto.

Sin embargo Hinata fue más rápido y se echó hacia atrás, escondiendo la toalla tras de sí. El más alto gruño nuevamente sin moverse de su lugar.

Hinata río ante esto y en una muestra de lo ágil que podía ser se las ingenió para moverse rápidamente, acercándose y quedando sobre las piernas de su compañero sentado sobre su regazo y estando frente a frente. Escuchó a Kageyama decir ' _¿Qué diablos haces?_ ' seguido de algo más que no se molestó en escuchar. Pasó sus brazos sobre los hombros del contrario tomando la toalla con ambas manos.

"Oh vamos, no seas así, solo voy a ayudarte un poco" dijo mientras sonreía, comenzando a mover sus manos.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves, contrario a lo que Kageyama acostumbraba hacer, dejó a Hinata continuar por un par de minutos más, recargó la frente contra el pecho del rematador sintiéndose relajado ante el constante contacto del más bajo.

Por su parte, el rematador lanzó a una silla cercana aquel objeto, llevando sus manos al cabello del contrario comenzando a peinarlo con cuidado, acomodando cada mechón en su lugar casi con devoción.

Ante tantas atenciones, y sin poder evitarlo, Kageyama se sonrojó, tomando el borde de la camisa de Shouyou para jugar con él preguntó en un murmullo "¿Qué haces ahora?"

Hinata detuvo su labor, alejándose un poco para ver fijamente a su compañero, encontrándose con que éste tenía un sonrojo bastante más visible ahora y hacia una especie de puchero –no del todo, era una mueca extraña pero linda aun así.

Le sonrió mientras dejaba caer sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, manteniéndolas en ese lugar. "Ya está listo" recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos, tomando un largo respiro.

"Mh… hueles muy bien" dijo sin pensarlo.

Kageyama, sintiéndose más avergonzado no pudo pensar en otra cosa sino alejar a Shouyou de sí, empujándolo y provocando que el otro cayera.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos dices?!" Comenzó a hablar –gritar- sin embargo se vio interrumpido por las quejas de Hinata.

"¡¿A ti qué te pasa?! Ouuuch" se levantó y frotó su espalda. De repente se detuvo y sonrió de forma perversa.

"Oh, Kageyama-kun~" colocó una mano sobre su boca en un gesto de fingida sorpresa. "Podría ser que... ¿Te hayas sentido avergonzado por algo como eso?" Preguntó sin miramientos, provocando que Kageyama le lanzara una mirada molesta.

"¡Oh eres tan inocente, Kageyama-kun!~" continuó hablando, observando las reacciones del otro. Vio al colocador moverse un poco, inmediatamente quiso echarse hacia atrás sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Kageyama lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó bruscamente sobre la cama, se acercó al borde e inclinándose lentamente susurró "Shouyou…" se subió a la cama y gateando se acercó hasta quedar entre sus piernas.

Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente mientras intentaba alejar al colocador sin tener mucho éxito.

"Dime," comenzó, deteniendo toda acción del mayor "¿por qué estás tan sonrojado ahora?"

Una sonrisa ladeada y esa mirada – _oh, esa mirada_ \- fueron suficiente para que un escalofrío le recorriera de pies a cabeza. En un último intento por quitarse Kageyama de encima, forcejearon un poco pero nuevamente falló.

Sintió las manos del setter recorrerle lentamente hasta llegar a su cadera, se detuvo por un momento y a continuación tomó en borde de su camiseta, levantándolo un poco, colando sus manos por debajo de la prenda. Se estremeció ante el contacto, las manos de Kageyama estaban frías.

Comenzando su recorrido, lento y tortuoso, Hinata esperaba, expectante. Habían mantenido sus miradas fijas en el otro. Sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de acallar cualquier sonido.

Las manos de Kageyama ascendieron poco a poco. Y sin esperarlo el más alto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Entre carcajadas le pidió que parara pero era evidente que no lo haría, esa era su venganza por algo que, en principio, no había querido hacer. ¡Pero había sido irresistible avergonzarlo un poco!

Sintiéndose satisfecho –y algo bastante más avergonzado al ver a Hinata sonrojado y jadeando- Kageyama detuvo su ataque y se dejó caer a su lado, rodeándolo con un brazo y colocando su cabeza sobre el otro en una posición más cómoda.

"Estamos a mano" comentó entre jadeos, girándose para depositar un beso sobre la mejilla del pelinegro, éste simplemente cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con más fuerza, atrayéndolo.

Hinata escondió el rostro en el pecho de Kageyama, sonriendo. Poco después ambos cayeron dormidos.


End file.
